


Serendipity

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atone and Repay Universe, Boys Being Boys, Drama, Gen, General Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: Roxas and Ventus scamper off to another world when Terra and Aqua aren't looking. (Side story to Atone and Repay.)





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atone and Repay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820233) by [Blinding_Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet), [StormDriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDriver/pseuds/StormDriver). 



> Another little one-shot from the Atone and Repay Universe. If you don't know what that is, it's marked as the inspiration for this work. When I wrote this, chapter 6 of AAR had just come out so... this is set somewhere between chapters 6 and 7.

||

 

The frost on the window was fading. Although the unholy mix of rain and snow outside roared with fury. The mountains stood tall in the distance, the only visible thing for miles.

“Why do you keep using that?” Ventus inquired, pointing at the dark corridor that Roxas had just set up.

“Because neither of us has armor right now,” his friend replied in a monotone tone.

“Vanitas isn’t even here to cover my eyes again… and where are we going?” Ven whined at the idea of the other dragging him off again.

Roxas pouted and pointed at the portal. “Indulge me, brother,” he said in a mock Vanitas voice.

“Alright, alright. We can’t be gone for too long though. Aqua and Terra will be worried, especially after last time.”

Roxas nodded in agreement, and the two set off through the dark. Arriving in Guillotine Plaza, Ven spun around to take in the scenery. It was oddly peaceful, despite the funky music going on in the background. Was that always playing?

The fountain of poison still flowed the same, and the place’s namesake still hung forebodingly. Roxas made a mental note to not let his friend near either of those. He could vaguely remember that time Sora wanted to drink from the water, and how sharp the blade was from when he also had the genius idea of doing a kickflip through the area of the guillotine where you’re supposed to put a person's head.

Ventus almost fell from his quick movement. Roxas grabbed his arm in an attempt to support him.

“I am never gonna get used to that,” Ven admits sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Roxas shrugs in response, this wasn’t new to him, even with a replica body, he was doing this since he was born. He turned to the center of town and felt something dragging next to him. Ignoring the strange feeling on his leg, he looked at Ventus.

“So? What do you think?” he finally asked gesturing to the town square.

“It’s… dark.” his twin said uneasily.

“Yeah, okay, you got me there… wait I need to find you a mirror.”

“What?”

“Hold on,” Roxas contemplated for a second. “Come check out the fountain.”

Reluctantly, Ven followed his twin to the main piece of the town. Roxas gestures for him to look into the water. But stopped his hand from touching it. Gazing into his reflection, the first thing Ventus saw was the black underneath his eyes. His face was hidden within a shrouded hood. Something large and pointed was perched upon his back.

“Whoa,” he stumbled back from shock and tripped over his own long black cloak before Roxas could stop him this time.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I mean, I knew you looked weird but me?” Ven chuckled lightly.

“What do you mean I look weird…?”

“Check out the fountain.”

Roxas peered into the emerald murky liquid, he noticed that his face was pale and translucent. A black and white shirt covered his upper half. Casting a quick glance at his legs, he noticed that they were covered by shorts the same color and pattern. Looking further down to his ankles, a ball and chain was held onto it by a wielded cuff.

Roxas grabbed onto the edges of the fountain’s base and leaned forward. Trying to get a closer look at himself. This was not supposed to happen. His coat should have prevented any transformations. It always had.

Ven pushed himself up to a standing position. Walking over to Roxas, he put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked as Roxas’ death grip on the cobblestone trembled furiously.

“I-”

He waits patiently for the other to answer. Eyes widening and setting on his image beside his twin. They looked so different. Their costumes pretty much contrast each other.

After continued silence, Ventus prompted Roxas, “You?”

“I- I’m… a ghost…” he trailed off distantly. His ghastly green glow somehow more prominent than before.

Standing there, in a feeble attempt to joke, the only thing his friend could say was, “I’m more scary looking than you.”

Roxas looked up, shock coloring his face. “You- your-” he never finished.

“C’ mon, you wanted to take me here for a reason, right?” the other replied lightly.

“Yeah… I wanted you to,” the ghostly pale teen struggled to find the words. “Meet Zero.”

“Who’s Zero?”

“This… nevermind,” grabbing Ven’s hand, Roxas continues, “I’ll show you.”

 

/|

 

The wind howled with the sing-song undertones of music. Headstones lined the ashy ground. A coffin was laying at the opposite end of the long empty plain.

“You wanted to show me the graveyard?” Ventus asked, confused.

Smirking, Roxas replied, “Not exactly.”

He whistled, and a white blur zoomed out of a nearby grave. It halted right in front of the teens and bounced happily.

Ventus didn't fall this time, but he did jump back into his battle stance.

“Hey, boy,” the Nobody greets in a light voice.

The ghostly dog made a sound akin to a yap.

“This is my friend- Ven get out of that stance. You'll scare Zero.”

“Is that… a dog?”

“Kinda,” Roxas chuckled. “See if he lets you rub his nose.”

Slowly Ven moved closer to the floating drape… hesitantly he reached out carefully. Zero watched him closely but simply swayed while floating from side to side.

Gently he tapped Zero’s nose, instead of petting it. The ghost-dog pretended to fly back from the little pressure Ventus had applied. It continued by zooming around the confused boy in a playful manner.

Zero landed near Ven’s face and moved in closer as if to snuggle.

“I think he likes you,” Roxas muses while putting a hand on his chin in thought. “I wonder where everyone else is....”

“Everyone else?”

“Yeah, I wonder if they went to Christmas Town.”

“We should go there, it might be more fun.”

“I mean yeah but I thought we’ve already seen enough snow.”

Sighing in defeat, Roxas relented. “Maybe there’s some type of shop there.”

“You have munny?” Ventus asked, shocked.

Looking confused his twin answered, ”You don’t?”

“No, when would we have gotten munny?”

“During the attack on Radiant Garden… the Nobodies dropped it.”

“They what?” the boy racked his brain trying to recall the memory.

Laughter echoed through the empty space. “Ven, uh I thought you’d notice.”

“Maybe they only dropped it for you,” the other shot back, a little annoyed.

“Heh, maybe...”

The trek to the weird tree that Roxas vaguely remembers Sora straight up falling through was hard for him, with the weight dragging him down; moreover, it was a little concerning for Ventus. The forest held way more trees than one would think possible. They were all spaced differently, some closer than the others. Eventually, they found a couple of trees that had different symbols painted on them. One was a clover, the other a heart, there was a turkey and even a designed egg.

“Which door are we going through?” Ven asked curiously.

Roxas was silent. The truth was he didn’t know. Sora stumbled through one of these. As for which one… he couldn’t remember. There was no breeze now. Yet, the trees moved in weird ways, almost as if they were alive.

Choosing the one with some kind of decorated green tree, the Nobody gently turned its knob. The door swung open easily. A chill left the open frame, and Roxas leaned in, peering. Nothing. Totally empty. It looked like a black abyss.

Suddenly the wind picked up and pulled him halfway in. Ventus scrambled to grab his coat but ended up pushing him in. His arm hung in the space limply. Where Roxas used to be only moments ago. Ven’s hand grasped at air.

“ROXAS!?” Ven screeched into the tree.

No response. Heart pounding in his chest, Ventus briefly thought about how he was going to tell Aqua and Terra that he lost Roxas. Before he realized he had to do something. Breathing hard, he jumped back, summoning his keyblade in the process. Glaring with the fury of a thousand suns, he kicked the door that still hung open.

“GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!” Ven raged, finally losing his composure.

A large gust of wind sent him flying in after Roxas.

 

\/

 

“Ven? Veeeeen?” a voice called out to him.

Painstakingly opening his eyes, the boy in question woke up.

“Five more minutes, Aqua,” he groans.

“Heh, I’m not Aqua, and you could freeze in five more minutes,” the voice answered.

Finally looking up, the technically much older boy caught the sight of his smiling doppelganger. He waves a hand in the others face.

Eyes rolling back, Ventus doesn’t move for a second. He begrudgingly dragged himself off of the snowy blanket after a while.

Taking in the new sight was difficult. Despite all the colorful lights, everything was covered in pristine white snow.

“Look at all these places!”

Shivering, Ven pointed to a shop with smoke coming out of its chimney. “That one looks perfect.”

Roxas took off down the hill, “Race you for it!”

“HEY, no FAIR!” Ventus yelled in response.

The other sprinted after him with all his might.

 

|/

 

Ventus would have won the race, only because Roxas still had the ball and chain attached to his leg. However, Ven had stopped running once he realized that’s why his friend fell behind him. He tried to help him with the burden, but Roxas refused.

Once inside, both teens begin to warm up. The fireplace was going to the right of the room. There was a bar with stools on the left and a music box on the far wall straight ahead. The entirety of the inside looked like a gingerbread house. Roxas knocked on the wall to check.

“Roxas!” Ventus exclaimed, shocked.

“What? I wanted to know,” he stubbornly replied.

The outraged-boy smacked the others hand lightly, “No.”

“What brings you two boys in?” a sweet voice spoke.

They looked in the direction where the sound came from. There stood an old lady wearing a white frilly dress and a pink apron. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun, and her glasses were on the edge of her nose.

Roxas slowly lowered his hand all the way down. Ventus answered, “We were just looking around.”

The woman gestured to two bar stools, “Why don’t you have a seat.”

They slid onto the chairs, Roxas rested his elbows on the bar. Ven put one elbow on the counter and held his face in one of his palms, “Do you have hot chocolate?

The fireplace creaked, as two mugs covered in whipped cream and chocolate chips were set in front of the teens. Roxas started digging through his pocket for the munny, “How much?”

“It’s on the house,” the old lady said kindly.

Roxas pulled his hand out of his pocket. Grabbing one of the mugs, he waited for it to cool. Ventus, on the other hand, shoved his face into the cream, trying to eat the topping.

“Heh, you okay buddy?” Roxas checked in a high-pitched tone.

Ven’s reply came out muffled but his friend was sure he’d heard a “No.”

The shopkeeper handed Roxas napkins. Ventus lifted his head, face covered in whip cream and dotted with chocolate chips.

Chucking a little, Roxas gave him the napkins, and Ven started wiping up the cream.

“Ma'am, do you know where everyone else is?” the Nobody began asking as Ven popped a chocolate chip into his mouth.

“Ah, Jack and Santa are… having a squabble.”

“Everyone’s trying to get them to stop?” Roxas guessed while raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no. They’re just watching,” the woman stated in a much-too-cheerful voice.

The two teens looked at each other for a moment before Roxas shrugged. They drank their hot chocolate in silence.

“What now?” Ven asked his guide.

“Well….”

“There’s a carousel outside, but it doesn’t work,” the lady behind the counter supplied, hopefully.

“You think we could get it running?”

“It’s worth checking out,” she winked at them.

 

|/

 

Outside, the ride remained dormant in the slowly falling snow. The whole thing swayed back and forth with the wind. The bear, seal, whale, penguin, and one shared wooden seat were empty. There was a control box a little ways away from it.

Roxas walked to the control panel and took a look at it. Ventus rushed to the carousel, kicking up snow behind him in the process. He climbed onto the penguin and said, “This is fun already.”

“It’s not even moving yet!” Roxas shouted back at him, while laughing.

Ventus glared without any real malice and pouted as a response.

“Let me see if I can get it running.”

Looking down at the buttons, the Nobody pushed the one labeled ‘ON’ nothing happened. He stopped and quickly cast ‘Thunder!’ the device whirled to life. Power button lit up green. Lights on the ride blinked into existence. Ventus looked up from his seat, in wonder.

Slamming his hand to turn on the carousel, Roxas watched as it slowly moved clockwise. Ven looked back and forth, he went around once before he waved back at a smiling Roxas to join him.

Roxas took a step forward to go but found it difficult. Remembering that there was a weight attached to him, he looked down at it.

The boy on the ride saw this and hopped off of the penguin, sprinting to his twin.

“Roxas!” Ventus shouted, his voice coated with worry.

“I’m okay, just tired,” the other boy lied easily.

Ven looked sad… before glaring down at the ball on his friend’s ankle. “Do you want to go home?” he finally spoke softly.

“I…”

Roxas looked at Ven’s face, it held patience and understanding. The boy leaned over and turned off the ride.

“It’s okay, we should be heading back anyway,” Ventus said gently.

“If you’re okay with that…” Roxas asked, a little concerned that he caused the other to abandon the fun he was having.

“You kinda have to make the portal, Roxas,” his friend awkwardly prompted.

“Oh, right,” he opened a corridor. His twin offered him his arm, and Roxas took it gratefully. Together, the boys dressed as the Grim Reaper and Prisoner walked through the portal.


End file.
